clarencefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Belson Noles
|obrazek = Belson_Noles.png |płeć = Męska |aka = |gatunek = |wiek = |przyjaciele = Pipi Dustin Nathan Percy |wrogowie = Balans (postać) |krewni = Cynthia (matka) Pan Noles (ojciec) Gary (kuzyn) |zawód = Student |pierwszy_wygląd = Początek |najnowszy_wygląd = Zawsze tam gdzie Sumo |głos = Roger Craig Smith Grzegorz Drojewski Kamil Pruban (odcinek 52, 55, 59 i 61) }} Belson Noles jest poboczna postacią Clarence'a. Wygląd Belson jest krótki i pyzaty, z krzewem kręconych, brązowych włosów. Nosi ciemnoczerwoną koszulę, niebieskie szorty i granatowe buty. Jej wyjątkowość, nos i wieczny grymas przypominają postać Berta de Muppety. Osobowość W swojej zewnętrznej osobowości, Belson jest podły, pretensjonalny, niegrzeczny i niewdzięczny. Jego zepsute wychowanie przejawia się w jego autorytatywnej postawie i oburzeniu, kiedy jego życzenia są zaprzeczane. Traktuje innych nieczule, a kiedy tego nie robi, całkowicie ich ignoruje, konsumując je w urządzeniach do gier lub czasopismach. Jednocześnie przywiązuje wielką wagę do tego, jak inni go postrzegają. Zrobi wszystko, by być postrzeganym jako błyskotliwy i akceptowany przez modę i złośliwość. Rzadko jest on zawsze wierny samemu sobie i w rezultacie zachowuje się w sposób byczy i obojętny. Istnieją jednak dowody na to, że Belson ma łagodniejszą stronę w stosunku do niego. Belson był również zainteresowany Clarencem. Czasami Belson okazuje empatię również innym postaciom. Są złożone powody jego zmiennego zachowania. Belson ma wiele wewnętrznych konfliktów, z których większość wynika z jego relacji z panem Nolesem. Ukazuje ojca jako wzór do naśladowania i tęskni za jego akceptacją, którą niestety rzadko otrzymuje. Jego ojciec wydaje się nim gardzić i wydaje się bardziej zainteresowany swoimi osobistymi sprawami niż relacjami z synem. Belson zinternalizował go i przekonał, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Nie tylko jest niezwykle wrażliwy na wspomnienia ojca, ale ma też fałszywy wygląd zewnętrzny, aby uchronić się przed odrzuceniem, ponieważ w głębi obawia się, że jeśli otworzy się przed kimkolwiek, nie spodoba mu się to. Niestety, staje się to samospełniającą się przepowiednią, kiedy jedyna wersja ludu Belsona zostaje odrzucona, a wersja jego jest pogardliwa i surowa. Występy Sezon 1 *Całkiem udany dzień z panną *Czarodziej Forsozmiotki *Miliony Clarence’a *Klakson *Wycieczka do zoo *Zabłocone oczy *Łódka marzeń *Jeff przeciętniak *Dzień jaszczura *Zapomniani *Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a *Początek a nawet więcej *Pacjent specjalnej troski *Zawieszeni *Żółwie czapki *Zwariowana rewia ze złotą rybką *Jajeczne szaleństwo *Sąsiedzkie porządki *Huragan Dilliss *A w nagrodę kara *Mały koleżka *Pan Sąsiad *Gdzie ta pizza? *Śnienie *Balans Sezon 2 *Przesłuchanie *Zaginiony plac zabaw *Gazowy kaktus *Średniowieczny jarmark *Igranie z czasem *Wjazd na imprezę *Klasowa wycieczka *Biznesmen *Baśnie z Mardryni *Clarence Wendle i Oko Coogana *Wczesny seans *Sumo na deskorolce *Zastępstwo *Klasa *Kosmiczny wyścig *Tatusiowie *Bucky i Ryk *Kompost *Muzealna przygoda Clarence'a i Sumo *Urodziny *Zdobyć flagę *Plecak Belsona *Wesołego pasożyta *Pizzowy bohater Sezon 3 *Sumo ucieka na zachód *Walentymki *Clarence na przewodniczącego *Koncert rockowy *The Phantom Clarence *Urwis i McGłupoł *Żegnaj Baker *Zatopiona wspólnota *Lato nad basenem *Wielka gra *Clarence kocha Szupcię *Chad i maraton *Funkcjonariuszka Moody *Gilben jest inny *Wyluzowany Clarence *Zaczekaj w aucie *Zaginiony kot *Wymiana *Łebski Sumo *Tunel *Konkurs talentów *Auto na pilota *Król psów *Belson ma dziewczynę *Teleweekend *Zawsze tam gdzie Sumo Relacje *'Clarence' - Belson jest tak samo niegrzeczny wobec Clarence'a, jak wobec każdego innego, czasami nawet bardziej, gdy Clarence ma tendencję do przesuwania swoich osobistych granic. To z tych samych powodów, dla których potajemnie docenia go bardziej niż któregokolwiek z jej innych przyjaciół; Clarence'owi zależy na nim. Clarence opisuje Belsona jako "trudnego do kochania, ale wartego wysiłku" i czasami będzie czule odnosić się do niego jako "Mój Belson" lub "Belsy". Belson nazwał Clarence'a "przyjacielem" kilka razy. *'Sumo' - Sumo i Belson mają trwającą wendettę przeciwko sobie. Sumo nie pochwala Belsona za jego pretensjonalny i obojętny stosunek do innych. Belson nie lubi Sumo, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Sumo wie, jak go nazwać, i jest prawdopodobnie gorzki o nim, kiedy złamał swoją konsolę do gier wideo w Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a. *'Pan Noles' - Belson podziwia go i chce, żebym spędził z nim więcej czasu. Cynthia stwierdziła w Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a, że pan Noles zawsze podróżuje i nigdy nie spędza czasu z Belsonem, ale jest dyskusyjne, że tak właśnie jest. W Wielka gra pan Noles okazał pogardę dla niego i wolał poświęcić się własnej działalności, zamiast zabierać Belsona na mecz baseballu. Ciekawostki *W Biznesmen ujawnia się, że wzrost Belsona wynosi 1,04 metra i waży 34 kilogramy. *Jest liderem zespołu gazety, jak pokazano w Gazowy kaktus i Clarence na przewodniczącego. *Ma 9 gwiazd w Miliony Clarence’a. *Nie lubi Clarence'a i prawdopodobnie będzie mu zazdrosny z powodu jego ogromnych przyjaźni, chociaż stopniowo podnieca się nim w całej serii. *W Pan Sąsiad, ma kryjówkę w opuszczonym domu przed domem Clarence'a, chociaż nie wiadomo, czy wróci po tym odcinku. *Powszechnym żartem w tej serii jest to, że zazwyczaj widzi się go grającego i/lub kupującego grę wideo. *Jego pełne imię to gra słów jednego z poprzednich storyboardowców z serii Nelson Boles. *W Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a ma na półce statuetkę Jake'a Pora na przygodę!. *W Thirty Days and Seven Seas postać w grze "Tuna Tony" przypomina nieco Belsona. *Według storyboardu, Belson miał pierwotnie pojawić się w odcinku Pan domu w wyobraźni Sumo jako pająk, który miał zostać zabity przez Sumo. Jednak ta część została wycięta, ponieważ nie nadawała się do seriali dla dzieci. Galeria 123px|link= /Galeria Zobacz galerię postacią tutaj. ar:بِلسُن en:Belson Noles es:Belson Noles fr:Belson Noles it:Belson Noles pt:Belson Noles ro:Belson Noles ru:Белсон Ноулс tr:Belson Noles Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Poboczne Kategoria:Męskie postacie